


Drink

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [91]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Murder Family, Poisoning, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Not many accept his offer as cupbearer





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeusus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeusus/gifts).



"It seems to me that Thralls from Eire are only capable of birthing weak little things; good for warming the bed and nothing else."

There was scattered laughter in the hall. He saw the way Armitage stood up and he reached out, placing a calming hand on his brother's arm. "Peace," he whispered. He smiled at him knowingly and he hummed as he stood up and approached the speaker, running a hand through his beaded braids.

"Such proud boasting, ser!" Techie cooed, "and of course you must be correct. You killed many Frenchmen in the latest raid, did you not?" He reached out then, picking up a large decanter of mead. "Let me refill your cup in honor of your victories!"

The speaker blinked, hesitating at first. Techie smiled at him, the decanter held in his hands, ready to be poured. Slowly he relaxed, nodding as he laughed and held out his cup. "Show us then!" he agreed.

Techie hummed as he poured mead into the cup. He sat himself down beside the man, watching with dark eyes as he drank. "Here, let me ensure your cup stays full!" he said as he refilled it.

It began after the second cup of mead. The cup fell from a nerveless hand with a clatter and he gasped and choked, clutching at his throat. He could only stare at Techie with bulging eyes, his tongue starting to swell and blacken.

He smiled as he stood over the body, the decanter still in his hand. The pearl he had slipped into it rolled around the bottom, clicking softly against the sides. Wordlessly he raised it up, looking over the hall. "Would anyone else like a drink?" he offered.


End file.
